Daring Do/Gallery
Season two Read It and Weep Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S2E16.png|Nice cover art. Daring Do Cover S2E16.png|The Daring Do book, untouched. Rainbow Dash starts to read S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash reading the book. Daring Do's First Appearance S2E16.png Daring Do peering over a log S2E16.png|Staking out. Daring Do face to face with death S2E16.png|Daring Do faces the tiger. Daring Do looking around S02E16.png Daring Do Predators 1 S2E16.png|Tigers, Daring Do Predators 2 S2E16.png|Panthers, Daring Do Predators 3 S2E16.png|Lynxes, Daring Do Predators 4 S2E16.png|Cheetahs, Daring Do Predators 5 S2E16.png|And cute kittens, oh my! Daring Do is getting dangerous S02E16.png Daring Do being chased S2E16.png Daring Do at a cliff edge S2E16.png Daring Do gets an idea S2E16.png Predator chase S2E16.png Daring Do jumping S02E16.png Daring Do swinging from jungle vine S2E16.png|I can see my house from here! Daring Do sweating after swing S2E16.png|Daring Do sweating. Daring Do awkward smile S2E16.png Daring Do allowing herself a moment to breath S02E16.png Daring Do discovering the temple S2E16.png Daring Do enters the Temple S2E16.png|The entrance. Daring Do sniffing inside the temple S2E16.png|Sniff sniff. She smells trouble. Daring Do moving on with determination S2E16.png Eyes in Skull Carving S2E16.png|Ew, creepy. Bug on stone Tablet S2E16.png Daring Do looks to the left of the corridor S2E16.png Daring Do looks to the right of the corridor S2E16.png Daring Do is alarmed S2E16.png|Daring Do looking shocked. Daring Do bracing for trap S2E16.png Daring Do shocked by axes S2E16.png|Axes Daring Do avoiding fire trap S2E16.png|Fire Daring Do narrowly avoids spike S2E16.png|Spike Daring Do annoyed S2E16.png Daring Do avoiding spike traps S2E16.png|Spikes Daring Do dodging more spikes S02E16.png|More spikes Daring Do avoiding traps S2E16.png|Crocodiles Daring Do avoids dart S2E16.png|Dart Daring Do about to do backflip S2E16.png|More darts Daring Do thinking hard S02E16.png Daring Do slides through closing door S2E16.png Daring Do groaning S2E16.png|''Argh, more ... -.-'' Daring Do brushing arrows off pith helmet S2E16.png|One strong hat, no damage from the arrows stuck into it Daring Do puzzled S2E16.png Daring Do stunned by sapphire stone S2E16.png|''Oo-la-laa.'' Daring Do pulls hoof away from tile floor S2E16.png|''U-oh, not just yet.'' Daring Do sees the arrow trap S02E16.png Daring figures the puzzle out S2E16.png|"A-hah!" Daring is relieved S2E16.png|Whew! Daring Do Standing on two hooves S2E16.png Daring got through S2E16.png|Your puzzle is no match for me! Daring Do sees the idol S2E16.png|Definitely not a trap. Daring Do seeing if there are any strings S2E16.png|''Well that's too easy, no strings or something.'' Daring Do being careful S2E16.png|Being careful Daring Do nervous preparation S2E16.png Daring Do oh forget it S2E16.png|''Bah...'' Daring Do grabs the treasure S02E16.png|Daring gets the treasure. Daring Do Holding Hat S2E16.png|''Another item to the gallery.'' Or to the sale. Daring Do confused S2E16.png|''Whut ?'' Daring Do is scared S02E16.png|The plan backfires. Daring Do in shock S2E16.png|''The place is going !'' (a quote from Extreme Ghostbusters) Daring Do facing fire S2E16.png Daring Do Trying to escape S2E16.png Daring Do is in trouble S02E16.png|Getting a bit too hot. Daring Do Determined S2E16.png Daring Do almost slips S2E16.png Daring Do unsure S2E16.png|''Well, pain or death ...'' Daring Do on the ledge S02E16.png|Daring on the ledge. Daring Do blast off S02E16.png|Blast off! Battered Daring Do S2E16.png|''Man, I'm so beat I can't fight ...'' Daring is beaten. Rainbow reading again S2E16.png|She sure loves to read. Ahuizotl blows cat whistle S2E16.png|A cat whistle? Daring Do is captured S2E16.png|Daring is captured. Ahuizotl prevails S2E16.png|Ahuizotl is victorious. Or so he thinks. Too naive. Ahuizotl about to pull lever S2E16.png|The trap is about to be set off. Ahuizotl leaves S2E16.png|''Adios!'' Daring Do left alone S2E16.png Daring Do shocked face S2E16.png Spikes coming after Daring Do S2E16.png|I'm not ready to be pin cushion! Daring Do in Peril S2E16.png Daring Do surrounded by snakes S2E16.png Spider cries "thief!" S2E16.png Daring Do books in the shelf S2E16.png|Another Daring Do cover is seen, although obscured. Daring Do is trapped S02E16.png|Daring is trapped. Daring Do has an idea S02E16.png|Daring has an idea. Daring Do breaks free S02E16.png|Daring breaks free. Daring Do is Free S2E16.png|Door to freedom. Daring Do snatching the statue S2E16.png|''I'll take that, thank you very much.'' Daring Do gets treasure S02E16.png|Daring gets the treasure. Daring Do taunts Ahuizotl S2E16.png Daring Do Hat Tip S2E16.png Daring Do Into the Sunset S2E16.png|Riding off into the sunset....a new adventure waits for us. A Friend in Deed Rainbow Dash reading a Daring Do book S2E18.png|Rainbow Dash reading Daring Do in the episode "A Friend in Deed." Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Rainbow Dash with her Daring Do book S03E03.png|Rainbow is seen reading it again in Too Many Pinkie Pies. Season four Daring Don't Daring Do looking at the Fortress of Talikon S4E04.png Daring Do shocked S4E04.png|What?! Daring Do spinning her tail like a twister S4E04.png Daring Do bringing the arrows down to the ground S4E04.png Daring Do flying fast S4E04.png|Time for adventure! Daring Do face-to-face with Ahuizotl S4E04.png Daring Do pushed away by Ahuizolt's roar S4E04.png Daring Do dodging while flying S4E04.png Daring Do determined S4E04.png A.K. Yearling entering house S4E04.png A.K. Yearling trotting down steps S4E04.png A.K. Yearling shocked at the damage S4E04.png A.K. Yearling looking near rug S4E04.png A.K. Yearling looking near Twilight S4E04.png A.K. Yearling looking on shelf S4E04.png A.K. Yearling grabbing book S4E04.png A.K. Yearling pulls book out from under Rainbow Dash S4E04.png A.K. Yearling holding up ring S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'maybe now would be a good time to...' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'chop chop' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash and A.K. Yearling S4E04.png Thugs in cracked reflection S4E04.png Thugs gang up on A.K. Yearling S4E04.png Thugs surrounding A.K. Yearling S4E04.png Daring Do upset S04E04.png Daring Do facing the thugs S4E04.png Daring Do with the ring S4E04.png Thug trying to pull the ring away from Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do with Ring of Destiny S4E04.png|My precious. Daring Do pushes the thug away S4E04.png Daring Do pulls the ring out of the fireplace S4E04.png Ring cooled by water S4E04.png Daring Do holding chair S4E04.png Daring Do and the thugs fighting S4E04.png Daring Do incapacitated S4E04.png Daring Do talking to Caballeron S4E04.png Daring Do warns Caballeron S4E04.png Daring Do struggling S4E04.png Daring applying bandage to her hoof S4E04.png Daring Do refuses help S4E04.png Main 6 sees Daring Do walking away S4E04.png Daring Do flying out of her house S4E04.png Daring Do sneaking through the forest S4E04.png Daring Do attacks Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring tumble S4E04.png Daring Do standing over Rainbow S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring Do "stop!" S4E04.png|"Stop!" Daring Do "it's just you" S4E04.png|"It's just you." Rainbow tells Daring to wait S4E04.png Rainbow Dash nervous around Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do sneaking around forest S4E04.png Daring Do peeking around tree S4E04.png Daring and Rainbow in the forest S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I am suuuuuch" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "a huge fan" S4E04.png Daring Do exasperated sigh S4E04.png Rainbow grabs Daring's collar S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "give me a chance" S4E04.png Daring Do "I work alone" S4E04.png|"I work alone." Rainbow Dash begging S4E04.png Daring Do "my work always involves secrets" S4E04.png Daring Do "best never to trust anypony" S4E04.png Rainbow walking with Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do no time to argue S4E04.png Daring Do sees Rainbow fly off S4E04.png Daring Do exhausted S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring find Caballeron's camp S4E04.png Daring Do covers her face in mud S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I'll be quiet now" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash wondering what Daring's doing S4E04.png Daring Do holding bag of bits S4E04.png Daring Do in leafy disguise S4E04.png Daring Do offers bits for the ring S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron "we have a deal" S4E04.png Caballeron and henchponies scared S4E04.png Daring Do leers at Ahuizotl S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron frightened S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron fleeing S4E04.png Daring and Ahuizotl look at the ring S4E04.png Daring and Ahuizotl look at each other S4E04.png Daring Do with ring in her mouth S4E04.png Ahuizotl approaches Daring Do S4E04.png|"The ring, Daring Do!" Daring Do "now Ahuizotl..." S4E04.png|"Now, Ahuizotl..." Daring Do placing ring around her neck S4E04.png|"...you know I love you..." Daring Do with Ring of Destiny S04E04.png|"...but I can't give you the ring 'til I've properly proposed." Daring Do surrounded by jungle cats S4E04.png Daring Do closeup S4E4.png Daring Do 'Bring it!' S4E4.png|"Bring it!" Black panther falls onto the ground S4E04.png Daring Do dodges tiger pounce S4E04.png Daring Do flying kick S4E04.png Daring Do kicks cheetah's face S4E04.png Daring Do uppercuts tiger S4E04.png Daring Do kicks cheetah S4E04.png Daring Do kicking lynx S4E04.png Daring Do kicking panther S4E04.png Daring Do punching tiger S4E04.png Daring Do kicking white kitten S4E04.png Ahuizotl captures Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Daring Do surprised S4E04.png Jungle cats tackle Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do bound in rope S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring in trouble S4E04.png Daring Do looking down at pool S4E04.png Piranha pool S4E04.png Daring Do struggling over pool S4E04.png Ahuizotl laughing at Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do panicking S4E04.png Ahuizotl releasing more water S4E04.png Piranha pool filling with water S4E04.png Daring Do attempting to free herself S4E04.png Daring Do staring at water S4E04.png Daring Do with three limbs free S4E04.png Piranhas jumping at Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do sweating S4E04.png Rainbow Dash rescues Daring S4E04.png Gotcha! S04E04.png Rainbow Dash 'you can flap too, ya know' S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring on ledge S4E04.png Daring Do breaking weights S4E04.png Daring 'I was just about to save myself' S4E04.png Daring Do's hat S4E04.png Daring Do 'have I mentioned that I work alone' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "you're lucky I don't" S4E04.png Daring Do heading down corridor S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring looking at altar S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring next to the pillar S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring lifting rings from pillar S4E04.png Daring Do 'the whole fortress will collapse!' S4E04.png Rainbow 'was this your plan all along' S4E04.png Daring Do "didn't count on how heavy this ring would be" S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring lifting final ring S4E04.png Spears poking at Daring Do S4E04.png Fortress beginning to collapse S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "this place is goin' down!" S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring escaping the fortress S4E04.png Ponies flee the fortress S4E04.png Daring Do "could never have done this without you" S4E04.png Daring Do extends hoofshake to Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Rainbow Dash hugging Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do embarrassed S4E04.png Daring Do hugs Rainbow Dash back S4E04.png|Totally platonic hug. Daring Do pushing Rainbow away S4E04.png|Okay, personal space there.. Daring Do "I've got a book to finish" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash and Daring Do wave goodbye S4E04.png Trade Ya! Daring Do and the Sapphire Statue first edition S4E22.png Rainbow near the Daring Do collector's stall S4E22.png Rainbow Dash worried S4E22.png Daring Do collector "that's not worth anything to me" S4E22.png Daring Do collector refuses to trade S4E22.png Daring Do collector pointing off-screen S4E22.png Fluttershy calling orthros cute S4E22.png Rainbow Dash's mouth hangs open S4E22.png Daring Do collector "if you can get me the orthros" S4E22.png Rainbow waving at collector with her wing S4E22.png Applejack "that doesn't make a lick of sense!" S4E22.png|Seen in the background. First edition Daring Do book with blue background S4E22.png Collector holds up Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Daring Do collector "we got a fair deal?" S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Daring Do and the Sapphire Stone paperback floating S4E22.png Twilight levitating Daring Do paperback S4E22.png Rainbow Dash hugging Fluttershy S4E22.png Rainbow and gang in epilogue S4E22.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' AJ and Fluttershy pushing a box while Spike reads a Daring Do novel EG2.png Season five Castle Sweet Castle Rarity levitating a Daring Do poster S5E3.png Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash "I'll be right there" S5E5.png Merchandise Miniature Collections Daring Pony Story Set.jpg Miniature Collections Daring Pony Story Set unpackaged.jpg Equestria Girls and Flower Covered Brushables display.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg Comic issue 10 page 6.png Comic issue 15 cover B.jpg Comic issue 15 credits page.jpg Comic issue 16 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 16 credits page.jpg Comic issue 20 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 20 Phoenix Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 20 credits page.jpg Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore cover.jpg Daring Do and the Eternal Flower cover.jpg Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds cover.jpg Daring Do full bookset.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Miscellaneous Daring Do sunset sizzle reel.png|See file page for description. Daring Do on an adventure promotional S4E04.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg pt:Daring Do (personagem)/Galeria